


Occupation: Space Assassin

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Aspergers, Assassin!Adam, Autism, BAMF!Adam, Blood, Choking, Evil!Gabi, F/M, Gun Violence, Hitmen, Hospitals, Insecure Nigel, Kidnapping, M/M, Meltdown, Psychological Torture, Rehabilitation, Shooting, Spacedogs, Stabbing, Temporary Death, Violence, mentions of abuse, psychological reconditioning, sort of, tagged for safety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Adam takes a bullet for Nigel.





	Occupation: Space Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Adams heaven is space, before you ask. What, like I wasn't gonna write that?
> 
> This is... probably the darkest fic I've ever written, so go back up and read those tags again before you dig in. It's not nearly as bad as I make it out to be but, as it says, tagged for safety.

They were standing to leave the small outdoor restaurant patio when it happened. Adam was carrying the rest of his "fancy macaroni and cheese" and Nigel grabbed his hand. He kissed his temple and looked up.

They both saw the shine of the gun barrel at the same time, from the alleyway across the street. Before Nigel could shove Adam behind him for protection, Adam had done the opposite. He jumped in front of Nigel and spread his arms.

"No!" He screamed. There was a split second where Nigel lost the ability to comprehend what was happening or he would have stopped him, but it was too late.

Adams cry was all Nigel heard before shots rang out. They were lousy shots. They clipped Adams shoulder and hit square in his chest, missing his head with the third shot. People were running and screaming as soon as Adam fell.

Adam heard ringing in his ears, and got dizzy, but he didn't really feel the pain. He stared, dazed, up at Nigel at blinked a few times.

"What's-" he tried to speak but he found himself coughing. Choking. He sputtered and saw red dots come flying from his mouth.

"I-It's ok- you'll be ok darling- it's just a- just a little wound- I think you're already doing better, see?! Yes?! Adam?!" Nigel yelled. Adam started to whine as the pain sank in and his eyes rolled back. Nigel pulled him into his lap.

"Where's you're fucking phone?!- It's 911, yes? I- Adam I don't have to call, I hear them coming. Hold on, don't close your eyes." Nigel begged.

"Ni- Ni-" Adam choked and coughed, splattering small droplets of blood across Nigels face, but Nigel didn't care. He leaned down and kissed his bloody mouth.

"Star, my spaceman, stay with me. Don't you fucking go yet, you hear me?! Adam please nod, please. I need you to hear me- fuck I need you to stay with me." Nigel begged. Adam recognized his words and jerked his head, just enough for Nigel to choke on a sob.

"You'll be alright, look, here they are. Fight star, fight! I love you." Nigel said breathlessly.

He pressed one last kiss to Adams forehead as the paramedics took charge, loading him on to a gurney. Nigel let them take him. He watched as everything happened in slow motion. Then he was off. He was in his car, zipping after the ambulance.

He swore the entire time he tried to find parking, and when he had, he rushed inside the building faster than the previous bullets. He made a nurse scream when he came charging in, still covered in blood, and pounding his hands down on the desk.

"Adam- Adam Raki- he's been shot- I was there with him- I need to know where he is." Nigel said breathlessly.

"W-We did have a shooting victim come in, he was taken back to surgery. We don't know his name. I'll put that into the computer sir. He flatlined in the ambulance-"

Nigel swayed. The nurse was calling him but he heard nothing. He was falling, and everything went dark.

* * *

When he woke, he was in his own hospital bed. He pulled out the IV probably meant for hydration and stumbled out of bed. A wave of dizziness hit him and he held onto to the bed until it passed. He had to find a way to Adam.

"Hospital- fucking hospital gown?!" He growled. And then he thought. This could work. They had a wheelchair sitting right there, waiting for him to use, probably to get him to his car, or to the bathroom. But he had alternate plans.

Half an hour later found him pretending to be just another patient out on a tour, but he was really scanning each floor from most to least critical, looking at room names. He found the one he was looking for, and quickly stood, abandoning the wheelchair. He stumbled in, only to be met with half a dozen doctors and nurses. He pushed past them, and looked down at the boy in the bed.

His Adam was on a breathing tube, in a coma it seemed, but alright. He swayed again. A nurse grabbed him before he fell over.

"He's mine. He fell and got a concussion off the floor earlier, after he ran in covered in blood." The doctor said.

"I've had worse! I'm not fucking leaving him! Get the fuck off me!" Nigel yelled, starting to fight. The fight left him when he fell on his ass in another wave of dizziness.

"We can set you up in this room, with him. Would that be better?" The doctor asked.

"Fucking excellent, darling." Nigel slurred. The world faded again.

* * *

The next time he woke up, he didn't pull the catheter out of his arm. Instead, he stood from his bed and used the IV pole to lean on. He dragged it with him to a chair next to Adams bed, and slumped down in it, rubbing his head.

"Adam, if you can hear me darling, keep fighting. I'm right here." Nigel said. He jumped back as Adam started choking on his breathing tube. Nigel was out of his chair in seconds and at the door, screaming for a doctor.

* * *

"He's breathing on his own, but he quickly passed out when the tube was out, as you saw. He's still very much in danger of going into a permanent coma. But if he stays responsive, he won't need a feeding tube. He could wake up and eat immediately-"

"He won't eat here." Nigel interrupted.

"Why not?" The doctor asked.

"He has a very specific diet. Not thoroughly cook broccoli, it has to have a crunch, bran cereal in skim milk, honey sandwiches, and macaroni and cheese. That is all he eats, nothing more or less. Every day. He will not eat here and will refuse a feeding tube if conscious." Nigel sighed. He took his hand, and held it tightly, bringing it to his lips to kiss. The doctor watched, before asking the question he knew was coming.

"You had been holding him when he was shot. Then you fainted when you found out he flatlined. And now you're... you know a lot about him. What's your relationship with Adam, Mr..."

"Nigel. I'm Nigel. I'm his... god, not boyfriend."

"Maybe partner?" She suggested. Nigel nodded.

"Yes, that's better, partner. Make us sound like homosexual cowboys. From the American movie. The... the "quit you" and... never mind." Nigel trailed off.

"Nigel, do you feel any better? You hit your head pretty hard when you fainted." She said nicely. Nigel considered not telling the truth, but he knew if he ignored her, they might make him get back in bed and hook him up to more tubes.

"I have a headache. But the dizziness is gone, and I can walk fine."

"Holding on to the pole?"

"Yes." Nigel snapped. Just because he had used an assist didn't mean he couldn't use his fucking feet.

"Why don't I just get you some pain pills, and see if the cook downstairs can make macaroni for Adam?" She suggested.

"Yes, and the bran cereal, for breakfast, and the honey sandwiches for lunch. Wheat bread. I'm sure you can't get the fucking broccoli cooked right, but it's enough to sustain him, and he can have an IV of nutrients if needed." Nigel said wearily. He rubbed his face, and went back to holding Adams hand, as the nurse finished her notes.

"Wheat bread, skim milk, macaroni. Nigel, have you been a nurse? Or a doctor? Where you're... from? I noticed the accent, and you seem to know a lot-"

"Darling, you should not question my past. My past is why Adam is lying in this bed. I know a lot because I had to know a lot. Dangerous work requires that much." Nigel said. The doctor looked slightly alarmed, but asked no more questions.

"I'll go talk to the kitchen staff." She said quietly, exiting the room.

Nigel pulled Adams hand to his face and smelled his skin, sterile and scrubbed of blood. He didn't smell like home anymore. He wanted to climb into Adams hospital bed and curl around him, but he didn't know the extent of the bandages and IV's and catheter, and he didn't want to dislodge anything.

Instead, he settled for holding his hand tightly, and watching his chest rise and fall.

* * *

When Adam woke, he panicked. He opened his eyes and began to hyperventilate. Instead of calling nurses who would hold him down, Nigel shushed him and pushed his good shoulder back down on the bed gently. He kissed him over and over as the reality sank in for Adam, and he stilled.

"I... Nigel..." Adam swallowed nervously as nurses did rush in, having heard his heart monitor go off.

"No, please, back up, everything's fine. Don't startle him." Nigel said quickly. All the nurses seemed to deflate, and one stepped forward to turn off the beeping monitor.

Adam started crying. He couldn't hold it back. Nigel stood and pulling on his IV, stretching his arm out to hold Adam gently. He leaned down and pressed kisses to his head, but Adam pushed him away.

"I-I have to eat-"

"No darling, I had them get a special menu just for you."

"B-But I was asleep-"

"Not for long enough to warrant a reintroduction to food."

"N-Nigel- I was shot! I-I- I just- I stood in front of you and-" Adam ranted, but Nigel cut him off, pressing a kiss to his lips hard. Adam sank into in, between sobs, trying to kiss him back.

"Adam, darling calm down. Breathe deep, but don't puff out your chest. You're heavy breathing is going to rip your stitches. You have to calm down." Nigel coaxed, stroking his cheeks.

"Adam?" The doctor called. She stepped in, and Adam became more frantic.

"Don't- don't hold me down! Don't sedate me! You can't!" He yelled. His good arm was flailing, trying to defend himself. Nigel grabbed it.

"Adam, darling, I'm going to have to hold you down if you don't calm down. You're going to hurt yourself struggling. Please star, she's not going to hurt you." Nigel said.

"Y-You'll make sure?!" Adam asked frantically. Nigel nodded.

"I won't let them lay a finger on you without your consent darling." Nigel said. Adam finally relaxed a bit, and Nigel let go of him instantly.

"Sorry darling, I had to hold you. You can't pull on your stitches." Nigel said. Adam grunted, then sat up straighter, coming to a realization.

"I... have something in my penis."

"That's a catheter Adam." The doctor said.

"No, I can use the bathroom myself. Nigel can help me walk there, and I can do it myself. I can prove it, I can do it." Adam insisted. She ducked her head.

"We can let you try, but if you don't make it the catheter goes back in." She said. Adam nodded.

"Nigel, he said- he said the food was for me?" Adam questioned.

"It's usually against protocol to bring in outside food, but... we've looked up your history. We understand you have aspergers, and have sensory restrictions on food. We have someone going out to buy the correct food you like at the moment, and it should be back by dinner time." She said. Adam visibly relaxed. He let out a breath and let his head fall back on the pillows.

"Thank you, he was very worried. I knew he would be." Nigel said. The doctor smiled, and Nigel found that he was growing fond of that face.

"We also have weighted blankets, and you wouldn't be able to cover your chest or shoulder, but you could pull it up pretty high. And we have warm blankets, and cold blankets. Anything you think you need." She said. Yes, Nigel liked her.

"I think, right now, I'd like the catheter out, and my attempt to use the restroom, please." Adam said politely. Nigel groaned. This was going to be messy.

* * *

After Adam stumbled into the bathroom weakly, but on his own, and successfully peed, the nurses rewarded him by taking the offending catheter away. Adam complained that his penis was sore, and Nigel chuckled. He'd heard the same thing when they had performed very rough sex once. Once was enough for Adam.

"How long do I have to stay here? Can the room be cleaned hourly?" Adam asked the doctor, once he was back in bed. She burst out laughing, before quickly pulling it back in.

"Maybe not hourly, but how about twice a day?" She asked. He nodded.

"Nigel, I'll need you to go home and dust the apartment, and throw away the broccoli, it's going to go bad-"

"I'm not leaving this fucking hospital Adam, not for one fucking minute. Those men that shot you could come back to finish the job-"

"They were aiming for you. You're in more danger than me, and they may coming looking for you here."

"And what if I'm not fucking here?! They'll lock the door and torture you to find out where I am, and they won't leave until you're dead." Nigel whispered.

"These men are... dangerous?" The doctor spoke up.

"Yes, they... it wasn't a random shooting. They meant to hit me. And now that they know Adam is associated, they may come after him." Nigel sighed.

"Well for the safety of this hospital, and its patients, in going to have to inform the police you have information. They can have armed guards outside your door-"

"Armed American guards are nothing against Romanian hitmen darling." Nigel said.

"Well then we'll make them good guards. And we'll have security at the door. This hospital is not being endangered." She said fiercely. 

"Yes... I guess not. Not with me here anyway. Where are my clothes? I'm sure I can check out now." Nigel said. He really just wanted a smoke, and could feel the itch under his skin for the taste.

"They're being washed, and your belongings are in a bag in a locked compartment. Do you need your phone?"

"No, I need my fucking smokes darling. Do I have permission?" He asked.

"Not without getting a thorough inspection and being checked out." She said bluntly. Nigel huffed. 

"What happened to you?" Adam asked, finally noticing he was in fact wearing a gown with no ass covering.

"I um... I had an incident. It's nothing to worry about." Nigel said, shaking his head.

""He fainted when he found out you flatlined, and gave himself a concussion. It's a wonder that sleeping on the concussion didn't do damage." The nurse provided.

"I flatlined?! I died?! Nigel I died!"

"Yes, darling, I know. You saved my life and you died. But you're here now, and you need not worry." Nigel said quickly, before the man had a panic attack.

"I-I- I died." Adam said in shock.

"Adam, stay calm."

"I am calm. I know what happens now. When I die. Because I- I saw it. I thought it was blood loss, making me hallucinate."

"What did you see darling?" Nigel asked.

"A bright tunnel. Like a light at the end of a hallway. And then..."

"What star?"

"Space."

* * *

The first week of physical therapy, Adam came back to his room crying. He had been clipped on the shoulder that his dominant hand was connected to, and therefore had to relearn how to write, hold silverware, and text. He wasn't much interested in texting, but he had to write his calculations for work at the observatory.

When he couldn't hold the pencil in a firm grip, and dropped it writing his name, he had a meltdown. Nigel had to come in and sing to him as he sat on the floor, shaking and crying. He kept repeating how he wouldn't never work at the observatory again, and Nigel shushed him.

Eventually they got back to his room, where they allowed Nigel to climb into bed with him and wrap himself around Adam, as he still had to try to lie flat. Adam put his weak hand on Nigels head and tried to grip his golden-grey hair, but his fingers wouldn't work, making him more upset. They laid there the rest of the day.

* * *

On week three of their stay, Adam got his stitches out, and an X-ray done to make sure there was no fluid build up anywhere, especially his lungs. When they found nothing, the doctors agreed he just needed bandages for the wound. Adam was stunned to see the deep dip in his skin.

"I just want to feel it!"

"You can't touch star, not until the skin is completely healed!" Nigel insisted.

"I need to! I need to feel it! I need to!" Adam fussed, hitting his knee with his fist.

Finally the doctors sterilized his hands with alcohol wipes and let him feel. He touched the dip with an odd wonder, and looked to Nigel, who was holding the mirror out for him.

"A bullet does that? It's... powerful." Adam said quietly.

Just like that Nigel had a vision of Adam. He could train him. He would have to. He was part of this now. He didn't speak though. Not yet. It might terrify Adam. He was still recovering. He needed time away from guns.

* * *

They were back home, Adam resting his back against Nigels chest, and Nigel bending his fingers back and forth, when the idea finally slipped out.

"You said the bullet was powerful. I could make you... powerful." Nigel said.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"You need to learn how to protect yourself." Nigel said.

"I know martial arts and karate. And ballet. I developed my bones at a young age through gymnastics, so they were ready for ballet when I got older-"

"Adam, you need to shoot a gun." Nigel interrupted. Adam went silent for a moment.

"I don't know if I could... I don't like blood. I don't want to kill anyone." Adam said.

"Then you need to know where to shoot to just wound them, not kill. Where will bleed more and less. How to get your gun back if someone takes it, and how to fight hand-to-hand. I have to teach you these things Adam, as soon as you can use your hand again, because you might not always have me. And the bad men, they know Adam Raki is protecting me now. I don't want to scare you darling, but they-"

"They're coming. I know." Adam stilled. He pulled his hand away from Nigel and balled it into a fist. It was loose and didn't have enough grip, so Nigel pushed his fingers closed for him.

"Does it scare you?" Nigel asked.

"No. It did but... not now." Adam said.

"Why not now?"

"I want... I've never been aggressive by nature. But I want revenge." Adam said.

"Revenge for what exactly? It's very important you know."

"For trying to kill you."

"Not for shooting you?"

"I did what I did on purpose!" Adam yelled. It surprised Nigel, and he waited for Adam to take a breath and speak again.

"I got shot of my own will. But they were aiming for you. That's inexcusable. I have to... do what's needed. To protect you." Adam said, determined. He looked at his fist, where Nigel held it closed.

"You'll make an excellent shot." Nigel promised, pressing a kiss to his ear.

* * *

Weeks of rehabilitation had passed, and so had Adam, passed with flying colors. His hand was back to seemingly normal, and his shoulder was better. It was time to start.

Nigel packed a bag with basic, legal firearms, and drove them to the shooting range. As soon as they were inside, Adam covered his ears. On the spot, Nigel bought the best noise canceling earmuffs they offered, and stuck them on Adams precious head. Adam smiled at him shyly.

"I-I just don't like loud noises-"

"I have a silencer, you don't need to worry." Nigel whispered. Adam nodded. At least, if he ever used it, his gun would be quiet.

"We're going to shoot with both hands on the gun first, just to start-"

Adam shushed him, and Nigel blinked in surprise. He started pulling back his arm, like he was aiming a bow and arrow, lifted his hand, and shot. Five rounds. Even with the initial kick, the second shot he was ready, then the third, fourth, and fifth, he had lowered his arm. Nigel pulled the paper towards them on the line and looked at the bullet holes.

One clean through the forehead, one in each shoulder, and two in the chest.

"How the fuck did you-" 

"I took archery with my father until I mastered it. I won competitions. The aim is a bit different, weight wise, and with the knock back, but it's fairly simple. With no air flow in the room I figured it didn't have to worry about curve. I aimed for the deadly target, the skull, then the less deadly, less blood option, the shoulders. Then I just shot were they shot me, relatively. Was that... adequate?" Adam asked nervously.

Nigel grabbed his face and kissed him. Adam dropped the gun and moved his hands to Nigels face, kissing him back deeply.

"Adam, we have to work a bit, but right now we need to get home immediately."

"Why is that?"

"I want to ravage you." Nigel growled, holding his hips possessively. Nigel started sucking on his neck, and Adam whined.

"O-Our car is in the back lot. We wouldn't get caught."

"I think you have the right idea." Nigel smiled.

* * *

They didn't make it to the car. They were distracted. Kissing and trying to fondle each other. They didn't see the two men approach, until it was too late. One grabbed Nigel, and pinned him to the wall of the building, while the other one held Adams arms behind him.

"Adam, security cameras?" Nigel asked.

"I-I don't see any."

"Then fucking use the gun!" Nigel said. He started to fight.

Nigel used the hold on his throat as a grounding weight, and raised his legs, kicking the man in the stomach. He was bigger than Nigel, buff and large, but he still fell on his ass. Nigel took the opportunity to pull his gun and hold him at gunpoint.

"Nigel!" Adam yelled. The other man had a knife pressed to his throat with one hand, and with the other he held Adams arm.

Big mistake, only holding one arm. A look crossed Adams face, a dangerous one, and both men watched as Adams frown deepened into a scowl.

"Were you the ones who tried to shoot Nigel?" Adam asked.

"Yes, pretty boy. What you do about it?" One said in a thick accent. Adam moved like a gorgeous animal.

He elbowed the man in the stomach, hard enough to make him drop his knife, and turned in his arm. He raised his leg to kick, and the man let his arm drop from Adams throat to grab his shin. It was the perfect leverage. Adam jumped, and hooked his other leg around the mans shoulders, pushing his groin into his face. This made the man stumble and fall, taking them both to the ground.

Adam reached up by his head and retrieved the knife. He hesitated for only a moment, before burying it in his neck. There was an enormous amount of blood very quickly, and Adam stumbled back, seemingly in shock at what he had done.

The other hitman took his opportunity, using their shock as a means of escape. He jumped from the ground and ran, and Nigel let him go. No need in handling two bodies.

"Adam, you're fucking amazing." Nigel said.

"I-I just- there's a body- he's bleeding- I-" Adam started to panic, realizing what he had done.

"Ok, alright, look over there. There's a big grate cover, with a ladder going deep down. Has to be a sewer. Do you know where my lock pick is?" Nigel asked. Adam, seeming frustrated, walked up to the padlock on the grate and pulled his gun. With a loud pop, he shot through it.

"That'll work. Quickly star, grab his legs." Nigel instructed.

Adam was going into shock, but he did as he was told, dropping his gun and lifting. They carried the bleeding body to the grate door, and Nigel opened it. They hefted the body in, and finally it slid the rest of the way, dropping twenty feet to the bottom. Adam shivered as he heard the crunch at the bottom.

"You keep a gallon of water in the car, in case we get stranded, yes?" Nigel asked. Adam nodded.

"I'm going to need to buy you a new gallon." Nigel said, opening the trunk. Among the blankets, and flashlights, and other survival gear, Nigel found the water.

He began pouring it on the blood puddle and trail until it washed away, under the gravel, and gone from prying eyes. Adam leaned over like he was going to be sick, but he didn't, reeling himself in and instead beginning to cry.

"I'm a murderer- I'm- I killed him- I just-"

"Adam, it was self defense. They were going to kill you." Nigel said.

He threw the guns and empty gallon jug in the trunk before closing it, and going to Adam. He wrapped his arms around him, and held him as the tears fell. Adam hugged him tight.

"I can't believe-"

"You did it. Adam I know, you can't believe you did it, but I'm saying, you did it. You got him, before he got you. You defended me and yourself. I saw how many men there were when they shot you, I saw them run. Three. You just took out one. That's two left. Only two men hunting us down." Nigel said. Adam nodded.

"I need to watch gore filled horror movies." Adam said.

"Why the fuck would you do that star?"

"Because if I'm becoming your assassin, I need to be used to blood." Adam said. Nigel nodded in understanding.

"Let's take it one step at a time. It's not a bad idea. But we'll start slow." Nigel promised. Adam nodded and pointed to the car.

"Take me home." He requested. Nigel hugged him tight, kissed his forehead, and ushered him into the car.

* * *

At first it was reliving the stabbing. Then it was the horror movies. Both occurrences gave Adam horrible nightmares. Nigel would wake to screaming or crying, expecting an intruder, only to find Adam huddled in the corner of the room, under their covers, or in the fucking bathtub. Anywhere he thought he was safe.

Eventually though, Adams mind became accustomed to it. He stopped waking up at night, still having the dreams but not as vividly. Nigel would walk with him to and from work, and in the mornings they would discuss the dreams, and in the evening, they would talk about how to cope, and what to do if the situations, realistic enough, ever occurred.

Nigel acted as his counselor for months, until the dreams stopped. Adam could watch the most gore filled movie without flinching, or gagging, or screaming. He would go to bed peaceful and wake up rested, kissing Nigel and wanting morning sex. Nigel was happy. And then, the hitmen found them again.

They were walking home from Adams work at the observatory, when they were both grabbed from behind. Ropes caught them, and the man put black hoods over their heads. Nigel was sure Adam was going to wig out, but he remained calm. They were quickly tied together and thrown into a van that had screeched to a halt next to the sidewalk.

No, Adam didn't panic like he would have months ago. His hand found his pocket knife in his back pocket and started sawing silently. Nigel held his other hand where their backs were pressed together.

"I thought the "package" was drugs?! You didn't tell me you were kidnapping people! I didn't agree to drive you for-"

"Fucking drive!" The skinnier man said, putting a gun to his head. He sped off. Nigel counted the minutes it took them to drive to wherever they were going. They were going pretty far.

"Almost got it darling?" Nigel whispered."

"Yes, its very thick though." Adam said.

"Leave it just so, we can snap it when we get there." Nigel instructed. Adam nodded.

"How many?"

"These two, and the driver, but I doubt the driver will do is any fucking harm. At this point he's been kidnapped too." Nigel whispered.

"How many are we meeting there?" Adam questioned.

"I don't fucking know darling, but it's not likely going to be easy." Nigel snapped. He didn't want to be frustrated with Adam, but he had no idea of the situation they were heading into.

"Nigel?"

"What?"

"I-I love you." Adam whispered. He couldn't see Adams face, but he was sure it was showing vulnerability.

"I love you too star. Now don't get sentimental and sappy. Brave face." Nigel said. Adam nodded.

Soon the van stopped. One of the hitmen pulled out Nigel and Adam, while the other pushed out the driver. Now was their shot.

"I didn't fucking agree to thi-" the driver dropped as he put a bullet in his head.

"What are you doing? Bring them around!" He snapped. The hitman was down though. They had snapped the rope, and Nigel had wrapped it around his neck, choking him silently. Adam held his gun.

"You ready spaceman?"

"Yes." Adam said, small, determined smile on his face. Nigel kissed his lips and grabbed the thick rope.

"Hit it."

Adam shot through the window of the van towards the other man, hitting him in the head. At the gunshot, there were alarmed voices, and men charging outside of the warehouse they were suppose to be in currently, if things had gone to plan.

Three men stormed out, advancing towards the van. The first one to come around the corner, Nigel wrapped the rope around him and Adam put a bullet in his chest. Nigel dropped him and turned with his leg in the air, kicking the next man.

"Duck." Adam said.

Nigel ducked, and as the man stood to throw a punch, Adam shot for the skull. The third man reached around the van and fired, and it zipped past Adam, barely missing his shins. He was on the ground. Adam reached under the van and fired blindly, apparently hitting the target, because he yelled out in pain.

There was silence. Nigel picked up one of the men's guns and checked it. Fully loaded. Perfect. He dropped the rope and took Adams face in his hands.

"Are you alright so far, star? Are you scared?"

"I'm always scared. But I'm alright. I'm protecting you." Adam said. He kissed Nigel, and Nigel kissed back, before pulling away.

"We need to sweep the inside. There are probably more men then just the five. If a target proves difficult, seven to ten men is not unreasonable." Nigel said.

"That's... completely unreasonable, even a waste of resources." Adam said.

"It is, me and Darko, we'd always send our men in threes-" Nigel stopped.

"Three. Three initial hitmen, three came out of the building, probably three inside protecting our boss." Nigel said.

"Who's our boss?"

"Well if I'm correct darling, it's Darko."

"I thought he was your friend." Adam said.

"He was! And then he wasn't. He almost killed me, got me shot, but he got away. I figure he's here to finish the job." Nigel explained.

"So four?" Adam said, ignoring his turmoil.

"Four men, one a very good fighter. Strong, large, and incredible strength. Adam, he will snap your neck if he gets close to you." Nigel said.

"We need to get inside. They'll come looking." Adam said, ignoring him. Nigel took one more look at his star. At what he had turned into, how brave he was. He was ready for war.

"I love you my spaceman, my darling star." Nigel said. Adam smiled and grabbed a fistful of Nigels hair, pulling him in for a kiss.

"I love you too. Now help me take them out."

They rounded the van with guns drawn, and both took a side at the barn-door-style opening of the warehouse. There were two men in sight. Nigel nodded. They both fired at once, taking out the two men with no trouble. At the sound of shots, one lone man came running from the shelves of boxes and crates. Adam crouched and aimed, and the man spotted him, but too late. Adam put the bullet in his shoulder, and he stumbled back, gun falling from his hands. Nigel took the headshot, and they stepped inside.

Everything was quiet. Too quiet. Then music started to play. Nigel nearly fell over as a wave of recognition hit him. Adam held his shoulder.

"What's wrong? What is that? Does it hurt your ears?" Adam asked.

"Gabi."

"Your... ex wife?"

"It was her favorite song. I know what this is." Nigel growled. Adams face turned to stone once more and he pushed Nigels shoulder, lowering them to the ground, behind a plastic crate.

"What are we dealing with?" He asked.

"It's..." Nigel stopped, hearing the clicking of heels pacing the room.

"Where are you Nigel? I know you are in here." She called.

"It's Gabi. Far less dangerous. I can take care of it." Nigel said. Adam grabbed his wrist.

"Like hell." Adam said angrily.

"When did you start swearing?"

"When you decided to abandon me!" Adam whispered desperately. Tears were forming in his eyes, and Nigel wrapped his arms around him.

"You're right, you're right darling, I'm sorry. Together or not at all." Nigel said quickly, mending the situation. No matter how much Adam had changed, he was still Adam.

"Ok... ok. Together." Adam said, grabbing his hand. They both cocked their guns and stood, walking towards the music.

When they stepped into the bare part of the warehouse, they saw her there. Patiently waiting, standing by the music player. Her eyes trained on Adam, and Nigel practically growled.

"See how dangerous you are? You took out nine of Darko's men. For what?!"

"To protect him." Adam answered, instead of Nigel. Gabi blinked in surprise.

"You're the American that got shot. I apologize, it was not my intentions to harm you."

"Just Nigel." Adam countered.

"Yes. He is a dangerous man, and he needs to be killed. When I found out he was still alive, from a photo of an American space observatory my Charlie showed me, I knew I had to take him out. If you come with me, I can help you-"

"Why would I?!" Adam yelled, gripping Nigels hand tighter.

"This man you are with, he is a murderer, a drug dealer, an abuser-"

"Not anymore."

"He's taken out all these men-"

"WE took out all these men. I wanted to. I'm protecting Nigel." Adam said. Gabi laughed.

"Protecting him?! You've got your shield pointed the wrong way, boy. He is our enemy-"

"Your enemy-"

"And we could take him out together! Rid the world of this evil man. Please, please. He hurt me. He hurt my Charlie. He is abusive, manipulative-"

"No he's not! He's never been those things!" Adam yelled. He yanked his hand away and pulled at his hair.

"Stop- stop lying!" Adam said desperately.

"Look at you, American! He's turned you into a killer! Look what he has caused!" Gabi yelled.

Adam snapped. He charged towards Gabi, and punched her square in the jaw, then used her shock to push her over. She fell on her back, and Adam pointed his gun at her.

"Adam, its true." Nigel said.

"No! Just stop!"

"Before you met me Adam, I was a bad man. I did things I am no longer proud of, to gain control." Nigel said.

"But you're not a bad man!"

"Maybe I am!" Nigel snapped.

"What do you mean?!" Adam yelled, turning on him.

"Look at you, sweet Adam. She's right... You no longer talk with your nervous stutter, you kiss unashamed and you kill even more wickedly. For me." Nigel said.

"I trained MYSELF for this. You handed me the gun, but- but I perfected my aim. I learned where to shoot that is deadly and not deadly. I conditioned my brain to receive information on blood and loud noises, and not react badly. You didn't do anything." Adam said.

"I was here! Adam... I was here. That's what's wrong. You are no longer innocent because I entered your life." Nigel said.

"She's manipulating you to think like her! Her reentering your life has made you love her again, and you're taking her side!" Adam said. Nigel rubbed his head in exhaustion. The music was getting to him.

"Adam, I-"

"Stop. I love you, Nigel. She doesn't love you."

"I know she doesn't love me!" Nigel yelled, tearing up.

"I... fuck- I know she doesn't..."

"You still love her. And it hurts, because she's making sense to you. But human brains play tricks. Because you love me... right?" Adam questioned.

"With all my fucking heart." Nigel said, taking his face in his hands.

"Tell me."

"I love you star."

"I love you too. That feeling you feel, is how I feel about you. And I'm not going to let her stop us." Adam said, turning fierce.

He turned on his heels, and pointed his gun down at Gabi.

"My name is not 'boy', or 'American'. My name is Adam Raki. Go back home, and tell your friends. Nigel. Is. Defended."

He made eye contact as he pulled the trigger, hitting her shoulder. She gasped and screamed in pain, but Adam watched carefully for a few seconds. Not a lot of blood loss. No major arteries hit. He turned and took Nigels hand.

"If you start walking, you can get to a hospital. Tell them you were mugged for your foreign belongings. You won't bleed out." Nigel said. Gabi looked up at him and tried to spit at him, but it didn't even go as far as his shoe.

"I'm sorry Gabi. I truly am sorry for... everything. But Adam has shown me how to love. I am a different man than I was in Bucharest. You just have to believe what I say. Goodbye Gabi." Nigel said.

They turned away and left the building, still holding hands.

* * *

"Would you rather go back to Bucharest? With her?" Adam asked, as they laid in bed.

"No, darling, of course fucking not. Seeing her just... brought back memories."

"Do you think I've become a bad person?" Adam asked.

"I think... you shouldn't be as dangerous as you are. And you shouldn't have given her your name so confidently, she could send the police."

"You know she won't." Adam said. He tangled their fingers together and held his hand tightly.

"No... she won't. But she will do what you said. She will go back to Bucharest, and she will tell Charlie, and Darko, that Adam Raki is protecting me, and has helped in taking out nine hitmen. They may decide it is too much of a bother, and let us live in peace. Or, Darko may want revenge for his men, and he will come after us himself." Nigel sighed.

"Better start training at more hand-to-hand combat techniques then." Adam said, tracing a finger through Nigels chest hair. Nigel cracked a smile.

"My spaceman... my protector."

"I believe at this point I would qualify as at least that." Adam agreed.

"At least." Nigel smiled. He leaned down and locked lips with Adam, and let the kiss deepen.

"Are you sore from today, or-"

"No, I'm fine. Are you-"

"Willing, yes." Nigel agreed.

He bypassed the gun on the nightstand to grab the lube instead, as Adam climbed on top of him, right on his thighs. It was going to be a long night of waiting for danger, might as well use the time to have some fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hope that didn't turn out TOO Stockholms-Syndrome-esque for you. I just really needed some badass!Adam. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
